


黎明之前

by LeavesfallC



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesfallC/pseuds/LeavesfallC
Summary: 长夜将至。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	黎明之前

**Author's Note:**

> 青梅竹马三人组友情向  
> 历史真人无关

01.

与其他的伤员相比，Best的形容算不上糟糕。在那样猛烈的炮火攻击下，没有中弹都很不容易，别说他全身上下几乎连个擦伤都没有。

简直称得上奇迹。  
  
“可他咳血了。”Dickinson认真地指出了这个显而易见的事实。  
  
“我没事。”Best躺在医务室的床上抗拒道，挣扎着想要下床。  
  
“你给我好好躺着。”Dickinson俯下身，严正警告这个不停乱动的家伙，Best几乎能感受到对方炙热的鼻息。  
  
他老实了一会。  
  
McClusky敲了敲医务室的门，“怎么样？”  
  
“我——真的没事。”Best的双手覆上脸，几乎无奈了，“你看上去更有事吧。”  
  
“没问你。”McClusky看了眼自己吊起来之后稍显滑稽的胳膊，无情地转向Dickinson。  
  
“医生说不是外伤造成的咳血。”Dickinson摇摇头，轻声说，“建议去医院做进一步检查。”  
  
“Come on！”王牌飞行员的耳朵即使被炮弹轰炸了一整天也没有任何不好使的迹象，他一下子坐起来，“我不去——”

话还没说完就被一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断。Dickinson赶紧过来拍了拍他的背，又给他倒了杯水。  
  
“这可由不得你。”McClusky耸了耸肩，“去医院，这是命令。”  
  
02.  
  
Best不想去医院。

也许是因为对方看上去状态确实还不错，也许是因为所有人从来就拿这个混蛋没办法，McClusky最终还是同意不立刻把他扔进医院而是等待下一次返航。  
  
Dickinson看着四仰八叉仰靠在座位上也不知睡没睡着的Best，一语道破真相，“你只是不想回珍珠港。”

这甚至不是个疑问句。  
  
Best睁开眼睛，不说话。

战役告一段落，悲伤姗姗来迟。  
  
“Dickie…”Best又闭上眼睛，长出一口气，“你没看见他。”  
  
“他”是指Roy。Dickinson知道。  
  
“他…”Best的声音有着几不可闻的颤抖。

“我都认不出来。”  
  
这些天他反复做梦，梦到了安纳波利斯湛蓝的天空，战斗机划过天际时漂亮的白线，和绯红的落日下男孩们兴奋的脸。

Great War过去不到十年，他们生活在所谓的和平年代。

Best还常发牢骚，我是来海军学院学打仗的，不是来考博士的。

每到这时Roy就揶揄他，哟Best又想做英雄了。

Best咬着笔杆看着费解的空气动力学，懒得和他打嘴仗。  
  
其实Best早该想到的，就Roy Pearce这种连火警都要让别人先走的家伙，英雄情节比他只多不少。  
  
“别想了。”Dickinson拍拍他的肩，“至少我们报仇了。”

为Roy，为Miller，为所有人。  
  
“是啊，报仇了。”Best把目光移向写满了“Down”和“MIA”的黑板。这个事实本来应该让他好过一点，可是并没有。  
  
有时候，甚至能确定阵亡都是奢侈。更多的人被锁定在“Missing in Action”这三个残忍的词语中。

苍天碧海，生死不知。  
  
“你知道吗，”Best忽然说，“Lindsey还欠我十块。”  
  
“真的，别想了。”Dickinson在他身边坐下，“战争还没结束，说不定哪天你我也会是上面的一个名字。”  
  
“Mr. Dickinson，你可真会安慰人。”Best瞥了他一眼，眼中的沉郁倒真的扫去了大半，“威士忌拿来。”  
  
“医生没说你可以喝酒。”Dickinson嘴上这么说着，但还是拿给了他。  
  
“医生也没说我不可以喝。”Best一脸莫名其妙的嘚瑟。  
  
——这将会是Dickinson近期最后悔的一个决定。  
  
03.  
  
Best再次睁开眼的时候，天还没有亮。  
  
他头脑发懵，缓了一阵之后迷茫地动了动手指，却发现连这简单的一个动作都很吃力。如果不是确定自己没负伤，Best几乎以为有一颗燃烧弹插进了自己的胸膛。  
  
Best从没想过有一天要面对Dickinson的怒火。  
  
在他的印象中，Dickinson虽然容易激动，但基本不跟人发火，论起人缘可比他这个傲慢的家伙好多了。还在学院的时候他和Roy打过赌，就是赌怎样能让Dickinson发火——无一例外的都失败了。  
  
按照Roy的话说，能和他Best做朋友的人，都有一颗圣人般宽容的心。  
  
上帝啊。如果Roy还在的话，看到这一幕得输我钱了。  
  
“这是…”Best环绕四周，是个安静的单人病房。

…他们回珍珠港了。  
  
Dickinson淡蓝色的眼睛几乎被火光照亮，根本不打算回答他的问题，“什么时候开始的？”  
  
“什么？”Best决定装傻。  
  
“咳血。”Dickinson言简意赅。  
  
“也就几星期呗，”Best还没有把这一切当一回事，“是不是Murray那小家伙又乱说什么了，我就知道，你听他天天胡说八道…”  
  
“他说当时你的氧气面罩泄露了氢氧化钠。”Dickinson忍住虐待病人的冲动，“For God's sake，你当时为什么不说？”  
  
“说了我就能好了吗？”Best 无所谓地耸耸肩，“很多人伤的比我重多了。”  
  
Dickinson像是一下子泄了气，一言不发。  
  
“怎么了？”即使是被高烧折磨过的大脑也能察觉出有什么不对。

Dickinson盯着他，不说话。  
  
事情不妙。

王牌飞行员脑子转了几转，试探性地问，“…肺结核？”

战争催化了这种古老疾病的又一场爆发，尤其是在他们这群近距离接触爆炸残余气体的一线战斗人员之间。Best在第一次咳血的时候就想过这种可能，只是他当时根本没打算活着回来——得了什么病也就不重要了。  
  
Dickinson的沉默印证了他的猜测。

Best只觉得大脑一片空白。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Dickinson眼眶红了，“他们说是刺激性气体诱发了潜伏性结核。”  
  
“你不能再飞了。”  
  
04.  
  
Dickinson知道，不让Best驾驶飞机比杀了他还难受。  
  
可是Best并没有他想象的那么激动，反而十分积极配合治疗，这倒是让他有点有些不知所措——天知道他已经排练很多次如何把这个家伙以暴力手段留在医院。  
  
除了“草Dickie你不给我喝酒还不如杀了我”之外，一切都十分和谐。  
  
Dickinson不可能一直都呆在医院——就像他之前之前所说的那样，战争还没结束。事实上对于他们的国家来说，战争才刚刚开始。  
  
Best时常催促他赶紧走，回来一起沙滩上喝酒。当然，自从上次给某个肺结核病人喝威士忌之后Dickinson就有了心理阴影，一听这话就一脸嫌弃：你是不是怕自己死的不够快？  
  
Best笑得毫无形象。他坐在轮椅上被Dickinson推着走，说历史上那么多名人都得过的病，他也得沾沾光。  
  
得了吧，Dickinson笑着摇摇头。这偌大的珍珠港，谁还不知道你Dick Best的大名。  
  
Dickinson推着Best来到了海滩前。大海澄澈依旧，天空平静依旧，好似六个多月前的那场战斗从未存在过。

Best突然想起了他当年入学时在课桌上狂妄地一点一点刻下“VENI VIDI VICI”。

那时他总是想做一个战斗英雄，总是想被人记住。

现在他做到了。  
  
“Dickie，答应我。”他转过头，声音因为带着口罩有些含混不清。

太阳开始下行，落日的余晖映着Dickinson的脸庞，竟无端的显得深情。  
  
“请你务必，比我死得慢一点。”  
  
05.  
  
肺结核并不是一个听上去很令人愉悦的词。即使经过几个世纪的研究，死亡率已经大大下降，但是在没有特效药之前，治愈依然是一件遥遥无期的事情。  
  
中途很多人来看过他。

Murray看上去比之前更加坚定了。Best半开玩笑地说我不在你再也不用担惊受怕了，Murray摇了摇头：

“Sir，我很想你。”  
  
McClusky还是那副很冷静的样子，只是冷静中多了些风霜。

他说，“Cowboy，你得赶紧好起来。”

Best看着这个左肩伤完伤右肩的大队长，“这句话也得送给你。”  
  
战事依然焦灼。

Best的病情反反复复。在医院的三十二个月里，他每天都吃大把的药，有用的，没用的，一股脑吞下去。手上的针孔比身上的弹孔还多。  
  
“你看上去真是糟糕透了。”Dickinson说。每次回港看到Best都差点认不出来——他瘦了太多，像一具骨架支楞在宽大的病号服里，和之前每天跟他捏肩膀比肌肉的Best判若两人。  
  
Best的笑容却还是那么张扬——即使每一次呼吸都让人想起年久失修的破风箱：“是啊，我现在看上去简直是个fucking junkie。”  
  
06.  
  
Best不止一次想过，如果当初他知道那是他最后一次上飞机，他怎么也得多待一会再下来。  
  
07.  
  
后来他刚稳定下来的病情又有反复。

医生说他的身体已经不适合任何激烈的运动——别说驾驶战斗机了，连走路都要悠着点。  
  
Best因此提交了退伍申请。  
  
那是平凡的一天，风平浪静，波澜不惊。

Best想，是时候告别了。

虽然早有准备，但真的到这一天到来的时候，他还是有些措手不及。  


气氛并没有他想象的那么悲伤。

不久前的诺曼底登陆使盟军士气大振，包括没有直接参与的太平洋舰队。所有人都在谈论相同的事情。

——他们看见了胜利的曙光。  
  
还是那家酒吧。Best在搀扶下踏上了吧台，就像两年前那样。  
  
“接下来就交给你们了。”他说。  
  
“交给我们吧。”Dickinson朝他微笑。  
  
酒吧里的所有人都向他致意。  
  
“To Victory。”

Best一饮而尽。  
  
08.  
  
Best在加州的家中等到了胜利日那天。  
  
日本天皇的声音传遍了大街小巷，那一天的报纸的整个版面——不，几乎所有页面都被胜利的喜悦占据。  
  
“先生，我们赢了。”报童是一个八九岁的孩子，他或许还不知道这意味着什么，但他知道所有人都很高兴——路过的所有人都买了他的报纸。  
  
Best的手在颤抖。

1941年12月7日至1945年8月15日，共计1346天。  
  
很多人等到了。  
  
很多人没有。  
  
09.  
  
Best猜想自己还是没法离开飞行这一领域。Layton给他介绍了在道格拉斯飞行器公司的工作，他很满足。

只是没想到，到头来他竟然又开始研究空气动力学。  
  
之后Best就没怎么再坐过飞机，直到收到一份特别的邀请。

民航客机，从加州到夏威夷，六个小时的航程。期间Best紧紧盯着窗外，一动也不动。  
  
“先生，您没事吧？”空姐大约看他年纪大了，担心出什么事情，频频停下问候他。  
  
“没事。”Best的手微微颤抖，“我没事。”

  
当年亚利桑那号沉没的地方落成了珍珠港纪念馆。Best和Dickinson，还有当年许许多多的二战老兵都在受邀剪彩之列。  
  
他们终于有机会在珍珠港的沙滩上喝一场迟到多年的啤酒。  
  
“如果Roy还在就好了。”他们干了杯，把剩下的酒倒在了沙滩上。  
  
“如果…”

剩下的字句被海风揉碎。  
  
10.  
  
那是很久很久以前。  
  
他，Pearce，和Dickinson在一艘漫无目的小船上随波逐流。天很快就要黑了，他们处在湖心，四周静谧无声。  
  
“Bastard，跟你打个赌。”Pearce醉醺醺地，也不知道说了什么。  
  
“说。”论打赌，Best从来没在怕的。  
  
“你猜天黑之前到底有没有人能找到我们。”Pearce一下子躺下来，小船重心不稳地晃荡了两下。  
  
“嘿Roy，船要翻了！”Dickinson推了推Pearce让他坐起来。  
  
“我也不知道。”Best看着最后一丝晚霞被黑暗吞食殆尽，轻声自言自语道。

Best很少有这么不确定的时候，哪怕是喝醉了。  
  
长夜将至。  
  
也许并没有人能找到他们。  
  
而他们——就像这艘没有目的地的船一样，朝着或许并不怎么美好的未来，义无反顾地一路驶去。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 愿世界再无战争。


End file.
